Captain John Stane Rocketsterns
Field Commander Division & Research Analyst John Stane " Firehawk " Rocketsterns. Is an SPS Military History Analyst of SPS 70th Regiment Backup Division. Stane was born in February 14, 2350 ( Age 51 current ) at New Harmony, Green Sector. Stane was the Legendary hero Admiral Jeremiah Preston Cole's cousin. Stane have a large role on the Second Sanctum War. Memorizing every histories on the SPS starting from the 20th Century to the current Century. He was the SPS Personel who interviews an Old Aged Forerunner SPS Admiral Cartons. Stane was the progenitor of the Spartan IV Program. Also the creator of designing the Weapon HCEGR Rifles. ( High Calibre Explosive Gauge Rounds ). Early Life Stane was just a hardneck and fresh off from the days in the mid-war of the Covenant War. In March 15, 2368, he was fresh off course to the SPS Law Academy. He was quickly kicked out, but with Cole's presence in the area around that time. Cole gave him a chance to study on History and Advanced Research on the Field. Stane quickly graduated on July 15, 2372 on Luna at the age of 22. Which Cole himself presently gave him a medal of awards for his success. Stane was given half of the command on the starship vessel " Colosseus ". Career Progress Having tense pressures from July 17, 2372 until reaching on the years of March 15, 2382. Stane was given hold and command to the Science Division of Infinity 132. He made the " Covenant-Portal Theory " that the Covenant does not have link or known origin prior on finding artifacts. Proof were carried out and blamed Spire Industries on the Star Gates. Giving Stane a large science awards on April 17, 2385 on his current progress and research management on the basis technology of Plasma about the Covenant Weaponry. Mistakes or Crimes commited. In Februray 14, 2378, Stane was caught in tresspassing and hacking over the Central Core units of ONI. Regarding the findings of the very first contact of the Covenant. He was caught by Advisor's Trechy's Soldiers and was brought immediately to Superior S.Spire. Spire interrogated Stane and as he was saying that he needs to go further in order to know about the Covenant and how high their technology is. Spire highly regarded the suspisions of Stane's work, but he does not like Stane's work on hacking the internal servers of ONI through an AI System Delivery Port on Infinity 132. Stane was hold in Three Months on Lackford Prison Cell in Harvest and be released after to be fresh out to return for duty. Around October 18, 2379. Stane shot Captain Logan's head in disobeying his orders to shut down the portal. He was court martialed once more by Fleet Admiral Terrace Hood. As Logan's primary orders were to activate the portal. Luckily, Spire puts Stane out of the Martial Status as the Portal would lead to eventual progress to continuing the Covenant War again. In August 15, 2385. Stane put a Core Reactor in malfunction status and destroyed most of Infinity 173's Systems. But he saved Requiem from imminent destruction. Admiral Veckers was not pleased by Stane's work since he put the entire vessel on an off shield status. Around September 2391. Stane